Germaneigh
Germaneigh consists largely of flat, river-crossed land peppered liberally with marshlands. As a result, Germane cities tend to be large, sprawling masses sporting an overarching superstructure comprised of stone from any of the numerous stone quarries which contribute heavily to Germaneigh's powerful economic backbone. History The easternmost regions of Germaneigh were once the westernmost regions of Prance. These regions were some of the most sparsely wooded of the region, but the marshy land initially proved difficult to farm. The settlers of this region were disproportionately Earth Ponies, who quickly grew tired of the rule of the small number of Unicorn aristocrats who ruled them from on high. Following a revolution, a new Earth Pony nation was founded with a nebulous border set at the treeline of Blackmist Forest. A new 'King of the Ponies' placed on its throne. The newly founded Germaneigh would spread rapidly south until it came in contact with the Equestrian border. Unable to expand any further south peacefully, and unwilling to pit their untested young nation against the might of Equestria, Germaniegh gave in to old hatreds and invaded Prance. Having been borne of Prance (and of military victory against the homeland) the young Germaneigh still held a militaristic attitude and a headstrong determination. The next several centuries would see both countries rocked by a series of wars along the borders so violent they continue to affect relations between the two nations to this day. After the newly named Marquise de Chevalier booted the greatest Germane offensive into the Fansie homeland, the Germane populace began rethinking their methods and their ways of life. The next several decades would see Germaneigh seemingly renounce war, engaging instead in active trade not only with their Equestrian neighbor to the south, but as far as their ships could reach. The monarchy would gather dust as the heads of powerful corporations used their influence to exert control and order on the nation in its place. Germaneigh's active trade has made it a haven for foreign nationals, and as a result Germaneigh boasts the most diverse populace in the Equestrian nations, with Earth ponies only being a slight majority over zebra, griffons, deer, and others. (Excluding the northern regions, where the population remains largely Earth Pony.) Despite this, Germaneigh still has a very small number of Pegasus Ponies, as none were present during the initial migration to Prance which led to Germaneigh's foundation. Culture A highly diverse nation, Germaneigh is run on a governmental system of Capitalism. Officially, Germaneigh is a monarchy, but the King answers to the Council of Eight. The Council of Eight are the rulers of Gemaneigh, the heads of the eight largest corporations in Germaneigh. While they stay largely out of the lesser goings on of the country, they use their influence to protect both their own influence and the influence of their nation. Crime, both in higher parts of the corporate system and on the streets of Germaneigh is deemed to be 'bad for business,' and as a result, each of the Eight have their own methods of dealing with petty criminals, ranging from simple jail time to shadowy executions. The heavily free market society maintains itself remarkably well, with the ego of the Eight kept in check by the knowledge that the loss of the good will of the people will see their company fall and another rise to take its place. Location Germaneigh is a sovereign nation located to the north of Equestria and south of Prance. Category:Countries